


The Talk

by keepbeachcityqueer



Series: Queen of Hearts [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst and Sardonyx finally talk out their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

Amethyst busied herself with helping Opal pack up her things the next day. Her sister didn’t leave for another week, but that didn’t stop her from being prompt and prepared, like always. Sometimes she swore Opal wasn’t entirely human.

She was pushing boxes at the front of the door when she heard a rhythmic and forceful knock at the door. “Ding dong!” A voice called from beyond it.

“Amethyst, can you get the door? It’s probably Sugilite!” Opal called from her room.

“That’s why I don’t want to get it!” Amethyst yelled back. But against her better judgement, she straightened up to open the door.

A pair of impossibly strong, tattooed arms grabbed Amethyst before she could speak. She was tucked under one of them while a fist rubbed hard into the top of her head. Amethyst yelled and laughed, trying to squirm out of the iron grip of her sister’s girlfriend.

“Hey squirt, long time no see!” She said jovially, mussing up Amethyst’s hair even more. “Where’s your sister?”

“Sugilite put Amethyst down.” Opal appeared in the hall, half-hidden by a box she was carrying. “Pick up a box instead and help me get these into the car.”

The burlier woman released her hold on Amethyst, diverting all her attention to her partner. “Well hello to you too, gorgeous. Guess you’re too busy for a welcome kiss, huh?” She slung her arm around her shoulder and took the box from her arms. “Did you miss me, baby?”

“I just saw you yesterday.” Opal replied dully. “Are you here to help me or be obnoxious?”

“I’m here to love on you.” Sugilite kissed her girlfriend playfully, making a huge show of getting her giggling and blushing.

“Ugh, get a room.” Amethyst said, annoyed at any show of romantic affection.

“You want some too, Ame? There’s plenty to share.” The bigger girl teased. Amethyst scoffed and went to her room to put her shoes on, deciding to escape before the two started banging on the sofa. When she grabbed her phone, she saw that she had two missed calls and a text from Sardonyx asking if they could talk today. Amethyst’s breath hitched in her throat. _Just say no, you gotta say no, don’t let her back in just to hurt you all over again, don’t-_

Amethyst texted her back, saying she would meet her at the boardwalk. She shouted that she was going out to the two women sucking face in the hallway. Her heart was starting to beat harder than normal, and she took deep breaths to calm herself.

What was she going to say? What was Sardonyx going to say? Would Amethyst hate her? Would she yell at her? What if Sardonyx just wanted to tell Amethyst that they were officially done? She had half a mind to turn back around and just ignore Sardonyx’s existence forever, but she remembered Opal’s words from the night before. Her feet went of their own accord to the boardwalk, where she sat down, dangling them over the edge with her arms crossed.

Soon she saw the taller girl’s reflection next to her, but didn’t look at her directly. Sardonyx sat cross-legged next to Amethyst, not too close, but close enough to make the shorter girl’s heart begin beating erratically again.

“Hi, Amethyst.” She began uncertainly.

“Hey.”

“I’m um… Sorry. About what I said.“

“Mm.”

“I am not asking you to forgive me. But I just didn’t want to go without talking with you.” She sighed. “I didn’t mean to make you upset. I… I was thinking too much about myself this whole time. I just adored the attention you gave me. I’m sorry for using you…” Amethyst saw her look at her through the reflection of the water. “But I truly enjoy you, Amethyst. You’re fun, and caring, and so important to me. I shouldn’t have treated you like a fling. You’re a person… You’re a person that deserves love and respect.”

Amethyst hid her face behind her hair, cursing herself for being such a crybaby as tears started to fill her eyes. The emotional torrent stirring within her was drowning her, making her choke on any small breath that left her. She scrubbed at her eyes with her sleeve, avoiding the other girl’s gaze.

“I… I was really mad at you, y'know.” Amethyst said quietly, voice cracking. “Even if we weren’t a thing I just felt… Special with you. Still do.” She sniffed. “Stronger. Confident.”

“Why on earth shouldn’t you feel that way regardless?” Sardonyx questioned. “You’re perfect just by yourself.”

Amethyst went silent before she began to sob. Sardonyx laid a hand over hers gently, holding it. “It’s not easy. But once you begin to love yourself, you wont need anyone else to prove your own worth to you.”

Amethyst nodded, and let the taller girl pull her into her lap for a hug. Sardonyx kissed the side of her face softly, and Amethyst closed her eyes against the soft, sweet comfort of blonde curls.

Everything was still new and fresh to her. All the emotions were still there, all her self hatred, insecurities, and her past that glared at her every day. But maybe, just maybe, they didn’t define her. Maybe she could learn to appreciate herself. She could find the Amethyst that wasn’t just loud and gross and silly, but awesome, too. Not trouble-making, made-of-mistakes Amethyst. She could find the girl that was awesome in the way she knew she could believe in, without feeling like she was lying to herself whenever she said so.

Wherever she was.


End file.
